Project KuroshitZero
by Miku Himuro
Summary: it's been centuries since Grell's seen his Sebby... his grief grows more and more as he goes further and further into the Manor Of Sleep
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: this is a completely different fic where Grell lost Sebastian. If you never played Fatal Frame then you wouldn't get it. But ill try to explain as much as possible. This is a Kuroshitsuji/Fatal Frame III: the tormented crossover. I thought it fit because of the last episode of Black Butler 2 (SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT!) dont worry, im still gonna work on the Elfen Lied/Kuroshitsuji crossover, this is just something for u guys :3

where Sebastian took off with Ciel somewhere (I think it might have been hell...dunno fer sure) Grell lost his Sebby.

XXXxxxxXXX

"Grell? Come here Grell" Sebastian's voice called out.

" Sebas-chan? Sebas-chan! Where are you, Sebas-chan?" Grell cried out. No response. Grell looked left and right , but couldn't see him anywhere. In fact, he couldn't see anything. Everywhere he looked,it was pitch black, and he felt as though he was being consumed by the darkness. His heart started pounding rapidly, and his whole body began to tremble. Where am I? Why am I here? Where's Sebas-chan? He asked himself,although for some reason, he could not speak. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. As moments went by, his fear grew and grew until he saw a light, and under that light was a dark silhouette of a man. The figure turned towards Grell, and Grell reached out to touch the man.

"S-Sebas-chan? Is that you?" Grell called out. The male figure reached out his hand to grab Grell's. He was so close...just a few more inches...

"! WAKE UP!" a voice interrupted Grell's dream. Grell sprung up in his chair immediately. His face was soaking with sweat and his heart was still throbbing. He realized who woke him from the very unpleasant dream and looked up at the man responsible.

" aw, Will~ why do you have to be mean to a beautiful woman?" Grell flirted to cover his still shaken up state of mind.

" nevermind that, , you have assignments to do. You are to go collect the soul of Yoshino Takigawa. Here are the details." Will then gave Grell a clipboard with a few pages stapled together.

"time of death, 3:56 p.m, dies of...ash?" Grell looked up at will giving him a confused expression.

" well, that's kind of a typo, Yoshino actually turns into ash." Will explained.

" oh, well then it should say 'caught on fire' eh, Will?" Grell teased.

" not on fire, Sutcliff." Will said coldly. Grell's eyes widened.

" well then, how the hell will she turn into ash? Random combusion?" Grell argued.

"we don't know. And it's not our job as shinigami to find out. Our job is to-"

"reap souls, I get it, Will." Grell said bluntly. Will just stared at him for a few moments, and then headed out the door.

As William left, Grell simply put his head down on the desk and focused on the strange dream he just had.

"Sebas-chan...i miss you so much..." Grell said to himself. Grell had been having these dreams since Sebastian had vanished centuries ago. He was nowhere to be found. Same as that brat, Ciel. He glanced at the calendar. June 9, 2011.

" we're in the 21st century and you still haven't came back to see me, Sebby...i hope I can see you again. Even if it's just once more." Grell muttered to himself. Tears threatened to fall down his face, a rare thing that Grell ever did. He was never the one to get sad or depressed, but Sebastian's vanishing really hurt and upset him. He searched and searched for him, that day that Sebastian left everyone he knew a gift. The gift he gave him was a beautiful necklace, the charm in the shape of a heart and it was adorned with rubies, hanging from a gold chain. Grell never took it off since that day, well besides when taking a bath.

" hey...um Grell? Are you feeling alright?" a familiar voice chimed in. Grell slowly turned his head to the source of the sound, a bit surprised. It was Ronald. He'd just got back from an assignment.

" oh Ronnie! Hello~" Grell faked his flirty nature again. Ronald walked towards his desk ,a and placed a plate on the polished wooden surface of the desk. It was a slice of cherry pie. One of Grell's favorite desserts.

" oh thank you Ronnie dear~" Grell cooed.

" you seemed a bit down, so I had to sneak a piece..."

"come on, Knox! We gotta take care of those other assignments!" Eric's voice interrupted. Ronald nodded at him and turned to say goodbye to Grell.

" well, i'm off, Grell-sempai! Hope you feel better soon!" Ronald said, off to another assignment. He just took off in a blink of an eye. Grell stared down at the pie. He remembered when he was posing as Madam Red's butler, and how Sebastian seemed to be an expert chef. He'd always make the best pastries, tea, well anything really. The times he'd shared with Sebastian will always be a part of his memories. He placed the piece of pie in the refridgerator(modern technology is amazing, eh?) and grabbed his deathscythe. Time for work.

It was raining, as it had been doing for a few days straight now.. and Grell was searching for the soul of Yoshino Takigawa. Grell was pissed that he hadn't been in Japan for a while now, and it was akward trying to ask around for the hospital that Yoshino's soul was. The rain was messing up his mascara and his clothes were soaked. As his Japanese was a bit rusty, he'd decided he'd check every building that looked like a hospital.

"Damn Will for making a beautiful young thing like me to come all the way to Japan in weather like this!" he said, enraged.

as Grell was jumping from house to house, he got a bad feeling...as if something was telling him to turn around right then. He abruptly stopped. He saw ambulances, nurses and doctors going in and out of a building with a giant red cross near the top of the building.

" I don't suppose that's where she's at?" Grell asked with sarcasm. He looked around for any possible human witnesses, and then he jumped down from one of the buildings onto the concrete ground. He looked at the hospital, and noticed the police surrounding the front door. His shark-toothed smile appeared truly the first time in a while.

"time to play dress up" he said. He changed his features to look like a normal human.

" haven't done this in a while..." Grell said with a hint of sadness. It was the same disguise he used when he was Madam Red's butler.

" oh Sebby.." He sighed at the long ago memories and then walked towards the hospital. One of the officers stopped him.

" where do you think you're going?" he asked, fortunately in english. Then Grell put on the innocent look of his clumsy butler character.

" oh please forgive me! I just came here because a friend of mine is in this hospital." Grell pulled the innocent look off perfectly. The officer put on a questionable expression.

" friend of yours? What's your friends name?" he asked.

" Yoshino Takigawa, sir." Grell said, his voice trembling. The officer went to talk to the receptionist and she nodded and then he turned back towards Grell.

" alright, go in." he told him. Grell started walking towards the stairs, when a pair of double doors opened up. About 5 or 6 people came out. Grell had heard of elevators before, but never actually saw one before (because Will thought they were unecessary contraptions).

"i wouldn't suppose Will would get mad at me to just use it to get to her room faster, right?" Grell said to himself, mischieviously. Then as soon as everyone left the elevator, Grell stepped inside. He looked all around, and then the two doors closed. This surprised Grell, and he started banging on the doors.

"help! im stuck!" he shouted. The doors wouldn't open,then he started kicking the elevator doors as he was panicking. He looked up, and saw next to the door were buttons. There were 5 of them, and had B1 F1 F2 F3 F4 and F5 on them. That sparked an idea and then he pulled out the clipboard again and read the details back over.

" died of ash...blah blah blah...4th floor of the hospital? I knew it!" he exclaimed. He pressed the 4th button down, and then the room started to move. As Grell is the one to wear really high heels, he was having a hard time standing up in the damn thing. He held onto the railing of the elevator for dear life, and then suddenly the elevator came to a complete stop. The doors opened, and he stepped out, trying to regain his balance.

" no wonder Will hates these things!" he said under his breath. He looked around and saw the number 4 on the wall in front of him.

" now...what room was it? 4...something... ugh" he grunted, and pulled out the clipboard yet again.

" 412...okay." he confirmed and put the clipboard back up. He looked around for the room number, he walked around until he found the 3 little numbers he was looking for.

"okay miss Takigawa, time for your soul to be reaped." he said to himself. Then a young woman, approximately 23 years old, came out. She had short, black hair, had a beauty mark beside the right eye, and wore a beautiful blue corset-like shirt, with a holly design on the front, black trousers(this was new for Grell, as he's use to seeing human females to wear skirts or dresses) and white heels. She looked as though she'd seen a ghost.

" oh...um... are you alright?" Grell asked the woman. The woman looked up at him, and she shook her head.

" I just saw...Yoshi...no...she..." she stared at the vivid color of blue that the woman wore. The brat Ciel's favorite color. The very site of that color filled him with a horrific rage. It was Ciel's fault his Sebby went missing...he just knew it. Sebby was bound to Ciel's soul until he got his revenge,or whatever the contract called for. But Sebby never came back. Neither one of them did. As these thoughts went past his mind, the woman placed a hand on his right shoulder.

" uh...are you alright?" she asked. Grell snapped out of his loathing and looked up at the woman with the fake innocent eyes he could pull of flawlessly. There was something about this woman that was strangely...saddening... had she lost something too? Something dear to her?

" i'm fine! I just came here to see Yoshi-chan! Is she doing well?" he asked somewhat cheerfully. The woman's eyes widened. The fear on her face returned, replacing the previous conerned look.

" ...excuse me..." she said, and then she darted off. Grell thought it was only common for a human to feel disturbed to see a corpse, but the fear in her eyes made Grell only wonder. He continued to go through the door, expecting to see a dead body, but what he found disturbed him greatly. In the bed where Yoshino was supposed to be, was ash, well, more or less, soot. There were no signs of her being on fire, or the bed and covers would be burnt. But no, there was just a human-sized soot stain on the bed where Yoshino laid. Grell touched the covers with ungloved hands, and a feeling of uneasiness took him, and then he blanked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: yaaaay moooreee stuff :3 I'm trying to write to make up for my lack of posting drawy art because I don't have a damn scanner DX well I recently had my friend Maricksage scanned a picture for me and she has it on her profile. god I love her so much 3 and if ur reading this, Mari... 0 W 0

Grell awoke, no longer in his innocent, brownhaired clumsy butler disguise. Everything was monochrome, as if he was in a 50's movie, and it was snowing. On the right were several large stones, and on the left were some smaller stones. He tried to make out what they were, but it was hard to see, since it was so dark.

" where the hell am I?" Grell shrieked in panic. He looked all around him in search for his death scythe, only finding a flashlight in return. He pressed the button to turn it on, and the light shone brightly. He shone the light over at the stones, and turned out they were gravestones. None of the names were legible.

" a graveyard...?" he asked himself. Nothing was making sense. He was just in the hospital...now he's here, wherever 'here' is. He looked around until a pair of doors caught his eye. The doors were across the graveyard. Grell ran towards it, and pulled the doors fast open. Happy that he wasn't trapped in limbo, he wandered on inside the doors, a figure appeared in what looked like some sort of japanese clothing. The figure wore all white, was carrying what looked like a hatchet, and was breathing hard. The figure's breathing told Grell that it was in fact a male, and the male didn't seem to attack him, but he eventually vanished. Grell's heart was racing ten times as much as when he had that dream about Sebastian. He didn't know where he was. Random figures appearing before his very eyes? He was trying to convince himself that it was all a bad dream, but the icy snow and the touch of the gravestones...it felt so real. He decided he was going to have to find the exit. Somehow. He walked up the small set of stairs on the left side, and he looked up. He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him out of grief.

It was Sebastian.

Sebastian was walking down the hallway, as if beckoning him to follow. Grell ran after him, but Sebastian disappeared. His heart sank when his beloved Sebby suddenly vanished. Like how he did the first time.

" was it a figment of my imagination?" he asked himself. He was certain he just saw his Sebby. He was certain. But, now all he can see is the eerie empty monochrome corridor, proving his certainty wrong. Now he wasn't sure if he even saw Sebastian or not. Was it grief? Was it real? He didn't know. He then walked down the corridor and turned left, only to face another door and another hallway on the right. He tried for the first door that was facing him, and he walked inside. Inside, was a large mirror on the left. He stared at his reflection for a few moments. He looked terrible. Frightened ,shaken up... and mostly, sad. His expression was pure melancholy. Never in his life did he ever see himself like this... Ever since Sebastian vanished, Grell was determined to find out what happened to him. He never gave up, Will even had to send Ronald with him on assignments to make sure Grell didn't neglect his duties. But all of that ended when Grell started to tell everyone that he'd given up on Sebastian. And in truth, he did. He didn't want to believe Sebastian had died...or wasn't even in this world at all, but he had to give up. It was stressing him out too much, and paperwork just piled and piled up (not that Grell does his work anyway) and Grell barely showed up to work, but when he did, he showed up exhausted, and beaten up. At first, Will didn't believe him. But, out of the blue, Grell started showing up to work on time, and started actually doing his paperwork (to Will's amazement), and started completing his assignments on time. At that point that convinced Will Grell gave up, even though it struck him curious that he just gave in so suddenly. Will once even indirectly asked if Grell was feeling alright. Grell just put on his signature flirty tone of voice, and his typical smile that revealed his lethal teeth, and Will didn't suspect a thing of his colleague. Grell acted as if nothing was wrong, even though he was truly hurting inside. As he said once to his Sebby, he is a 'first class actress'. His acting skills have gotten him far in life, and he was happy he still had that. Everything else was broken, his heart, his mind, and his body. He hurt all over, and he wished he could let the pain out. Sometimes he wished he never even met Sebastian. Love is so cruel, and the only thing to escape the cruelty of love is to never fall in love in the first that is impossible for the flamboyant red reaper, as love was something he cherished. He could give up on his Sebby but not on love. That is just something he cannot do. He continued onto the zigzag hallway until he saw another figure on the other side of a checkered style see through wall. The figure was moaning and looking at Grell. The figure was a female, and her eyes were gourged out. There where needles in her arms, and Grell closed his eyes as he ran past the woman. The same figure that was in all white started chasing Grell down the hallway, holding up the hatchet and running as fast as he could to attack Grell. Grell sped up the stairs to the right, he fell halfway up, and the man held his hatchet up high, and swung down onto Grell's back. Grell yelled in pain as the hatchet dug deep into his flesh. The attacker lifted the hatchet to swing down another time, but Grell stood up and ran, despite the incredible pain on his back. He ran through the door on his right, and then he fell over on the floor. He somehow managed to sit up, and he looked back, but nobody was there. He couldn't talk at that point, and all he could do is recover from the attack. He glanced up to check his surroundings, and it looked like he was in some sort of...garden? Well what he could see was that he was in a rectangular room. In the roof of the room, it was open, and snow was leaking through, there was a large tree, with some sort of doll tied to the trunk. On the left and right of the room were hallways, the left hallway had a small door on the right wall, and at the end of the hallway was another door. The right hallway, as Grell could tell, was just a hallway, no doors as far as he could tell. Across the room, was another pair of double doors, with a lantern on the left. Then he suddenly appeared again.

"Sebastian!" Grell screamed, but it was no use. Sebastian continued on, and he walked right through the doors. Grell ran towards the double doors, not around, but through the rectangular room, causing him to jump up onto the top of the tree, and back down on the other side. He charged into the double doors, only slamming right into them and falling on his back. The pain returned, and he yelled again. He heard two girls laughing behind him. He jumped to his feet and turned around, and looked for the source of the voices. Two girls appeared in front of him, and they were dressed in japanese priestess clothing. The girl on the left had long hair, with even bangs that went acrossed her other girl had a clip on the left side of her hair, and she was smiling sadistically.

"stay here...forever.." the girls said together. Grell nearly had a panic attack. He quickly opened the door and ran inside. While inside, he sat down in front of the door, despite the pain it caused his back. He was nearly in tears, as he sat there, going over what just happened to him. He glanced up and looked around at the new room he just entered. It was quite large, large enough to be mistaken for being outside. Grell took a closer look at the sky, and it was closed. How the people who created this place managed to build such a gigantic place was beyond him. He looked around once more, and there was yet another set of double doors across from him. He saw Sebastian yet again walk towards them, and go through, as if he himself was a ghost. He ran downstairs, ever so eager to talk to his Sebby, but he tripped in the process. He sprung up and began to run towards the doors his Sebby went through. He entered, and everything was in color. He was in a hallways, two rows of curtains blowing in the wind from the open windows, and snow leaking through them. A woman was walking towards him, her whole body covered with a blue tattoo. She was topless, and wore blue hakama. Grell backed up against the wall, and the woman appeared right in front of him. She held out her hand to grab him and Grell closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, he was laying on a cold, stone floor. He was naked, his limbs spreaded out. the only thing that was covering him was a white sheet. He lifted his head and looked around, there were four girls with hammers in one hand, and a stake-like object in the other at each of his limbs. They were all smiling and they placed their stakes at either one of Grell's feet or hands and they lifted their hammers to impale him.

Grell snapped out of the dream, breathing heavily and his heart pounding.

"What was that? Was it all a dream? I must be overworked..." he said to himself. He took a lock of his hair and stared at it.

" good. I'm still in my disguise.." he said.


End file.
